vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man (Japanese: パックマン Pakkuman), often referred to in-game as PAC-MAN and also known as Pacster/Pac in the reboot, is the main protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. History Pac-Man Pac-Man's first adventure chronologically took place in Pac-Man, wherein he had to fight off a group of Ghosts consisting of Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde while trying to escape an immense maze. As mentioned before, this game was inspired by a pizza with a quarter of it taken out. Ms. Pac-Man In the game Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Man fell in love with Ms. Pac-Man. This is the first game where Pac-Man Junior is seen. Pac-Land Sometime later in the game Pac-Land, after having escaped the mazes Pac-Man must travel through his homeland of Pac-Land to save the fairies who have been taken by the mischievous Ghosts. Pac-Man World His next adventure took place in Pac-Man World. On the day of his 20th birthday, Pac-Man's Family was planning a big surprise party for him, but at the same time an impostor named Toc-Man wanted the real Pac-Man gone so he could take his place, so he sent out his minions to kidnap him but instead they kidnapped members of his family thinking they were him as they could not tell them apart. When Pac-Man arrived home from work he saw that his house was destroyed and that his family was gone; worried for their safety he set out to look for them but as soon as he stepped outside fliers started raining down from the sky which were announcing Toc-Man's awesome party on Ghost Island which would be featuring "Pac-Man" as a special guest. Pac-Man having suspected that the party was connected to his family's kidnapping went to the island to search for them. Pac-Man World 2 In Pac-Man World 2 one night while Pac-Man was asleep, the Ghost Gang snuck into the Pac-Village to do some mischief. While messing around they unwittingly picked the Golden fruit off the tree in the center of the village releasing Spooky an ancient ghost. So Pac-Man must travel from Pac-Land to Ghost Island to reclaim the Golden Fruit and stop the Ghost Gang and Spooky. Pac-Man World 3 On his 25th birthday Pac-Man arrived at his house and talked to Ms. Pac-Man who had a cake for him. He expressed his feelings that he was getting old. Suddenly Pac-Man is teleported all around the village and into a waste dump. Orson is the one that did it. Pac-Man World Rally In the racing game presented by Namco/Bandai, Pac-Man World Rally, Pac-Man appears as one of the playable characters. Pac-Man's vehicle is "light" and he drives a four-wheeler of the color blue. Pac-Man is a fast character in the game and does not need to be earned by beating several cups. Pac 'n Roll Pac-Man's first adventure prior to the reboot canonically began in the DS game Pac 'n Roll. In his youth Pac-Man trained under the mighty Pac-Master during his summer vacation. He taught Pac-Man all about fighting and power pellets, so he could help in defending Pac-Land from the many Ghosts that plagued it. During his training he grew close to Pac-Master's family, he especially grew close to Pac-Master's beautiful daughter who would one day become his future sweetheart, Ms. Pac-Man. Sadly the joy would not last for long as a young group of Ghosts (Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde) were planning to summon a powerful Ghost named Golvis, (who had been banished to the far reaches of space long ago), to defeat Pac-Master and destroy the power pellet harvest. On the day of the Power Pellet Harvest Festival Golvis and the Ghosts began their assault, and Pac-Master attempted to confront Golvis but sadly the large Ghost was almost immune to the affects of power pellets as only his tail turned blue, and with him having the advantage he used his magic guitar Jack to turn every Pac-Person into limbless orbs thus making them unable to move, he then used Jack to blow them all away, luckily the guardian spirit of Pac-Land Krystal temporarily defeated Golvis, however she was only capable of saving the young Pac-Man. She then convinces Pac-Man to help her save Pac-Land as he is the only one left. After traveling throughout all of Pac-Land they finally reach Golvis' home base where, with their combined forces finally defeat Golvis, thus restoring the bodies of all the Pac-People and saving Pac-Master and his family. Personality Pac-Man loves to eat. His regular meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits such as strawberries, green grapes, cherries, oranges, peaches, bananas, pears, apples, Power Pellets and ghosts. He also seems very good at mazes, due to his extensive time in them. Abilities Pac-Man has different abilities on his own and from Power Ups found in the Pac-Man World games. Butt Bounce This attack can be used by jumping with the X button, then pressing it again while in air. There is a rare power-up where if the player touches it, Pac-Man gains the ability to do a Super Butt Bounce where if the player does the control for a normal butt bounce, a huge explosion will occur and any enemies in a certain radius will be terminated. It can only be used once per power-up. Rev Roll Pac-Man will run in place at a high speed and releasing the button will have him roll into a ball in any direction in which he is pointed. Using the Rev Roll on a ramp will send him high into the air. It can be used to destroy most enemies. Pac-Dot Shoot If Pac-Man has at least one Pac-Dot he can shoot one from his hand like a bullet and damage enemies. Super Pac-Dot Shoot This attack is a stronger form of the previous attack. To use this attack, hold down the O button and Pac-Man will do the exact same thing, except he will spin around and then shoot a huge blast of Pac-Dots from his hand. There is also a requirement for this attack. Pac-Man must have at least 10 Pac-Dots to use it. Swim If Pac-Man enters water, he instantly floats on the water. To go underwater, press and hold the triangle button. To go back to the surface, press and hold the X button. Pac-Man can do a dolphin flip if you jump out of the water while holding the X button. Flip Kick By jumping in the air, and pressing the Square or X buttons, Pac-Man jumps in the air, and flips with his foot extended. This can be used to smash high up boxes. Steel Body Using the Steel Ball Power Up, Pac-Man's body will become steel and he can hardly be damaged. He can stand on fire and walk across lava. Tiny Pac/Shrink Pellet Using the Shrink Pellet Pac-Man will shrink in size and will be able to go through small doors. But enemies can squish him like a bug. Pac-Man is very good at using this ability. It is very uncommon for him to be attacked when he is very small. In Pac-Man World 3 In this game, the Butt Bounce, the Rev Roll and the Flip Kick are also used. Punch Using the O or B button, Pac-Man can punch at enemies. Electro Shock With the Electro-Shock Power Pellet, Pac-Man can also perform an Electric Shock with the same button command. Pac-Man will be able to shoot electricity from his hands and can damage or stun enemies. Triple Butt Bounce If you hit the X or A button 4 times, Pac-Man will preform a Triple Butt Bounce. A small shockwave comes out of Pac-Man.It can kill up to 2 enemies at a time. Ribbon Ring Power Using the Red Ribbon Power Pellet Pac-Man's body will glow. When running a red afterimage will follow behind him. If he creates a ring around enemies the ring will close and do damage to them. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smash combants